


Invincible

by orphan_account



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Warner bros, Yakko being a good big brother, injured wakko warner, protective yakko warner, warner brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wakko is injured, and Yakko is a good big brother.
Relationships: Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animaniacs belongs to the Warner Bros.

An almost silent sigh came from the middle Warner child, dark eyes gazing around the room in sadness. An accident occurred the previous day, leaving Wakko Warner with a casted leg, stuck in bed while Yakko and Dot were probably causing havoc. At least, that's what he thought until the door creaked open. "How you doing, champ?", asked the older brother.

Yakko sat the the bed side, reaching over and combing Wakko's hair. The younger brother said nothing, swallowing the lump in his throat. Yakko frowned, "What's wrong? Need some meds? Does it hurt?".

Wakko shook his head. "I just hate this", he muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Y'know", Yakko sighed, "You got lucky, Wakko... That fall could've...", he stopped himself, but Wakko could see where his brother's thoughts were. Yakko took a moment, just to make sure his brother was really there. "Could've...". The normally chatty brother couldn't bring himself to say it. "It could've done a lot more damage".

Wakko tried to lighten the mood. He hated seeing this side of Yakko. Behind the gags and silliness of the eldest Warner was fear. Yakko was the only one of the Warners with any recollection of their parents, despite them being toons, being created, Wakko and Dot didn't understand, but Yakko was just written differently, with an unexplained protectiveness.

"I guess I even gave Ralph a scare", Wakko hummed, "You'd think we'd be invincible-".

"But we're not", Yakko cut him off with a tone so serious it even caught him off guard, "I'm sorry, Wak, I-".

"Yakko... I'm okay, you were there, nothing bad- well... if you didn't act as fast as you did, it could've been a whole lot worse", the younger reassured, "That's why you're the best big brother in the universe. You're always there to keep me and Dot safe and out of trouble. There's no need to doubt yourself".

Yakko nodded, getting choked up and kissing his little brother's forehead. "You sound like Mom sometimes", he muttered.

"Yakko... What was she like?", Wakko asked softly, "Her and Dad... What were they like...?".

Yakko stared into nothingness, replying with, "You should rest".

Wakko yawned and nodded. It didn't matter. If all he was supposed to know was Yakko, then so be it. His brother made him feel invincible anyway.


End file.
